


Patrol Mishap

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian sleeps around, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wanted to bask in the irony of the situation. Damian the perfectionist, always striving to come out on top, had botched up a patrol, and a simple one if that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrol Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcee/gifts).



> I hope this is good! Every ending I thought of wasn't good enough and I tried. My beta flaked because of a family emergency and this is what I came up with! My beta is not registered to this site but they know who they are and thank you to them for reading as much as they could of this!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> UPDATE: [My Tumblr](http://burningice2.tumblr.com/)

It was a Tuesday night, not a very busy night of the week. Everyone was rushing home from work to get away from their offices and into the warm glow of their houses where they could relax with dinner in front of their flat screens. Damian should not have run into any trouble and should have completed patrol in no more than two hours. So when it was twenty past midnight and Damian had not returned, Tim was beginning to grow just a little concerned. It was not like Damian to drag his feet.

Tim had just finished reading and replying to work emails and knew that if he did not keep his mind occupied that his mind would wander to Damian’s absence, so he decided to go to the kitchen and make himself some hot tea. If he was lucky maybe Alfred had baked some cookies earlier in the evening. Right after placing the teakettle on the stove his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Damian’s name appeared on the home screen.

Tim unlocked his phone. “Having fun tonight?”

“ _Drake_.” He sounded out of breath and the audio was shaky, almost as if he was running.

“Everything okay?” he asked without too much concern. If anything were wrong Bruce would have been his first phone call.

“ _I’m stuck_.”

Tim wanted to bask in the irony of the situation. Damian the perfectionist, always striving to come out on top, had botched up a patrol, and a simple one if that 

“Really now?” Tim continued with a smug tone. “And will you be needing my assistance?”

“ _–tt–I never said anything of the sort, Drake_.”

Tim turned off the stove once the water was boiled and dropped a teabag into the kettle. “Then why are you calling?” He could hear a woman yelling incoherently in the background and the sound of a car door being slammed. “Did you just get into a car?”

“ _I took the Batmobile out tonight_.”

 _“You what?”_ Tim asked placing the cup he was going to pour his tea into on the kitchen counter. “Damian, what the _hell_?”

“ _Keep your panties on, Drake. I have the exterior in neutral mode so that people don’t think the Bat is roaming the streets_.”

“ _Damian_!” It was the woman that was screaming before. “ _You son of a bitch_!”

“ _Damn_.”

“Damian, what’s happening?” Tim had by now abandoned his hopes of enjoying his tea and having a relaxing evening.

“ _If you could meet me in front of the bank on first that would be fantastic_.” He hung up, clearly not interested in talking with Tim unless it was in person.

It sounded like wherever he was Damian was not dressed in his Robin uniform, because the girl had called him by his name. Tim opted out of dressing as Red Robin and took his own car into Downtown Gotham.

It wasn’t until Tim had just driven out of the driveway when it registered that Damian had been with a girl when he was supposed to be on patrol. Damian didn’t have many friends, the only one Tim knew of being Colin. No girls had been brought to the manor in the past few years, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t have friends that nobody was aware of. And that was when he realized that there was no reason for him to be limiting Damian’s relationship with this girl to merely a friendship level. Even though it was difficult to picture Damian being sexual with anyone, Tim could not deny that Damian’s good looks had undoubtedly garnered some female attention.

What was so unlike Damian was botching up patrol. Like Bruce he took the protection of Gotham very seriously and it was very unlike him to ditch patrol to spend time with a girl. When Tim had come down with the stomach flu on his night to patrol last year Damian had mercilessly berated him for his weak immune system and lack of determination. And to top the whole evening off Tim wasn’t exactly sure what he was bailing Damian out of.

Like Damian had said on the phone, the disguised Batmobile was parked in front of the bank with a girl on the hood, smudging her fingers all over the window in a way that would make Bruce cringe; her rings were probably leaving scratches all over the windows. And there was Damian, sitting inside the car, watching this girl angrily press herself up against the front window. Her skirt had hiked up to reveal a black thong barely covering her asshole. As much as he wanted to watch Damian get himself out of this situation, he had put aside his dignity and called Tim for help.

“Uh…Miss?” he called out. The woman stopped her incessant ranting for a moment to look at him.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Tim. Damian’s–”

“Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

“Yes…”

Damian was eying him from inside the car with a look that conveyed, ‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’ The eighteen year old had his arms crossed and looked to be fighting a pout. If Tim weren’t so confused he would have found the situation to be hilarious.

From what Tim could deduce, the girl seemed to be trying to either get into the car or get Damian outside of the car. Tim didn’t like to consider this certain scenario, but maybe Damian snapped and killed this girl’s drug-pushing pimp boyfriend and she had flew into a psychotic rage.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked in a gentle manner.

The girl sniffed. “Your brother is…is a man-whore!”

Christ, why him?

He tried to catch Damian’s gaze, but he was conveniently avoiding eye contact. He couldn’t believe that Damian had called him to clean up his mess. At least this girl wasn’t a prostitute and Damian had forgotten his wallet.

“He’s not my brother,” was the first thing he said to her because the thought of him and Damian being related still made him cringe, “and the only comfort I can offer you is that my hate for him probably transcends yours.” She climbed off the car and tugged her skirt down to cover her ass. “If you’ll excuse us, this brat needs to return Daddy’s expensive car.”

The girl snorted. “He said it was his.”

“Of course he did. And since I know he didn’t say it, I apologize on his behalf.”

Knocking Damian off his high horse and offering the girl an apology was all it took to get her back into her apartment building, which was across the street. Before Tim could even try and talk to Damian he sped away.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

If Damian thought Tim was just going to let this go then he was sorely mistaken. Not only had Damian taken the Batmobile on patrol but he also saw a girl when he was supposed to be working. It was perfect blackmail.

He knocked on Damain’s door to let him know that he would be coming inside. Tim took the silence to mean that it was okay to enter. Damian was reading _1984_ , and Tim knew that holding a conversation with him would prove to be difficult.

“Want to talk about what happened twenty minutes ago?”

Damian didn’t even look up.

“I believe that would be father’s job, not yours.”

“Well, you called me, not Bruce. And Bruce doesn’t know what happened.”

“I called Grayson first.” Obviously. “Apparently Todd does not know that the point of having a cell phone is to answer calls.” Tim took great offense to the fact that Damian called Jason before him. “And I’m surprised that your goody two-shoes didn’t run to inform father of tonight’s events.”

Tim sighed at Damian’s attitude, which had gotten better over the years but ceased to disappear forever. “Usually I wouldn’t care, believe me, but you _called_ me, Damian.”

Damian finally closed his book and looked at Tim. “She wouldn’t get out of the way. I couldn’t leave without hurting her.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Tim said, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

For a fraction of a second Tim could swear that he saw a fleeting glimpse of shame in Damian’s face, but it passed quickly. “I knew I shouldn’t have called you. Get out.” Damian had put a wall up.

“Damian–”

“Drake, I have a handgun under my bed that I will shoot you with–”

“I’m sorry,” Tim grit through his teeth, because apologizing to Damian always killed a little bit of his soul. “I just don’t understand what happened.”

Damian had by now placed the book on his desk and proceeded to take off his shirt. He turned to get a new one from his dresser, and it was then that Tim realized that Damian’s back was muscular. He watched the way his muscles shift with the bending of his body. Of course he had grown over the years, but Tim never took notice because it was _Damian._

“I didn’t call you to understand,” Damian said with his back still turned. “I called so you could get her off the car.” He pulled the shirt over his head, covering his back to Tim’s disappointment. “She was making a fool of herself.” He turned around, his blue eyes piercing Tim with a guarded look.

“I…” Tim took a second to get control of his speaking abilities. “I don’t…judge you…?”

“For sleeping around.” Damian finished for him with a frown. "And just so you know, I stopped by her place  _after_ finishing patrol."

Tim felt guilty for not thinking more of Damian. “It’s just…you’re like Bruce in ways I never thought you would be. And I don’t mean that as an insult,” he finished hastily. “I guess there are times I forget that you aren’t ten anymore.”

And he wasn’t. Damian had a jaw line and cheekbones that were sharp like razors. He was a few inches taller than Tim and, now that Tim was _really_ looking at him, more muscular, like Jason or Dick. More than his attitude had changed. His social skills had apparently not if he needed Tim to calm his lady friends.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you fucked her and she expected you to be her boyfriend or something?” He thought Damian wouldn’t even bother with a response.

“It wasn’t like I didn’t let her know I wasn’t interested before we…”

Tim nodded, still trying to comprehend the situation he was in. Situation meaning that he had helped Damian chase away a clinger and was now just recognizing that maybe Damian could, god forbid, be…attractive? It was when his eyes were gazing too long at Damian’s collarbone that he realized that the situation was becoming dangerous. Damian was _barely_ legal and Tim had just turned twenty-five. He couldn’t be thinking this way about Damian.

Their eye contact was broken by Damian’s cell phone ringing. It was as if Tim had remembered how to exhale.

Damian grabbed the phone off the desk and tossed it to Tim. It was Bruce. “Answer it.”

Tim unlocked the phone. “Bruce. Hi. Damian…” Tim practically choked. Damian’s back was turned again and he was pulling his jeans down his ass, giving Tim a more than appreciative view. It wasn’t sexual at all, but Tim’s mind was wandering as he watched Damian bend down to pull a pair of sweats out of his dresser.

“ _Damian…?”_

“D–Damian gave me his phone. He’s a little pre-occupied.”

“ _Tell him to call me back when he can_.”

“No problem.” Tim pressed the home button and saw that Damian had a new voicemail. “You have a new voicemail,” he informed him.

“Delete it.” Damian had returned to his bed with his book. “It’s from Carla.” Tim assumed that was the girl from earlier.

He did as he was told, but his mind started to wander to what Damian had said earlier about calling Dick and Jason before calling him. For whatever reason, Tim found himself annoyed that after all these years Damian still hated him. Like a snooping girlfriend, Tim opened Damian’s recent outgoing calls to see how many people he called before calling him. Tim’s number was at the top as his last call and below him was a call made to Colin…at eleven that afternoon. That meant…

“You called me first.”

“What are you prattling about?” Damian asked in annoyance.

“You said you called Dick and Jason before you called me,” Tim clarified. “You lied.” He showed turned the screen toward Damian so he could see his recent outgoing calls list. “You’re also sloppy.”

Damian’s face blanched before turning pink. “And what of it, Drake?”

Tim laughed dryly. “I don’t see why it’s so difficult for you to admit that you wanted _my_ help. I didn’t realize that liking me _shamed_ you!”

“Fuck, Tim, you’re so stupid.”

It was so silence you could hear a pin drop. Damian had called him by his first name.

“You consider yourself to be such a detective, and yet you haven’t figured it out.”

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked angrily, clearly still not understanding whatever it is Damian is trying to get at.

“I call you to bail me out, I change in front of you, and I just called you Tim.”

It was then that it clicked for Tim. Damian _liked_ him. For whatever reason. Damian was better looking than him, could get anyone he wanted, spent the last eight years that they lived under the same roof plotting his death. Not to mention he was fucking strangers. As soon as Tim started thinking that he wasn't good enough for Damian he knew he was fucked because it was _Damian.  
_

“Why?” Is all Tim could manage.

“There are several answers to that question.” Damian was blushing again, but his voice remained steady and confident. “You’re smart, you don’t let anybody push you around, you’re determined, you’re successful, and you’re…God, Tim, you’re so hot.”

It was a lot to take in. The little snot Tim had dreamed about falling into vats of acid had become this hot piece of ass over night and was basically confessing to him.

“But that girl…she’s not the first.”

“She could be the last.”

Tim laughed. “That was so cheesy.”

“I’m being honest with you, Drake,” Damian said, taking a step closer.

“We’re back to formalities?” Tim teased, taking a step toward Damian.

“ _Tim._ Do you want to…?”

“Do I want to sleep with you?”

“That would be nice, but I was thinking maybe it could be more than just that.”

Tim really needed to be smart with what he was doing. Every part of his being was screaming that this was a terrible idea and that nothing good could come from it. But Tim was also seeing Damian differently than ever before, and he was practically shaking from the excitement of it all. His blue eyes were so sincere and, damnit, Tim couldn’t take it any longer. He lunged forward clung to the front of Damian’s shirt as he smashed their lips together, feeling around the inside of Damian’s mouth with his tongue, loving the way Damian was tugging at his hair.

Before it could go any further Tim pulled back. “Wow,” he panted. “That…um…”

“Should happen again,” Damian suggested.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, listening to the warm feeling at the pit of his stomach and the sound of Damian’s silky voice. “God, most definitely.”

He could worry about consequences in the morning.


End file.
